This Core will serve as a small central unit that provides administrative and communication support for the sub-projects and cores of this Center. This Core will also foster research interactions and communications within this institution and the greater Harvard Medical School research community as well as enable links to other Specialized Centers for Research (SCR) of NIDCR and NIH (including The Lipid MAPS Consortium). An overall goal and function of this Core is to facilitate data sharing networks both within and outside the center for expediting the utilization and translation of findings from this Center's research efforts in oral infectious disease and periodontal inflammation with a focus in resolution of acute inflammation to clinical and basic science arenas. Personnel are described in the justification. This Core will occupy recently renovated office space on the 7th floor of the Thorn Building for Medical Research at Brigham and Women's Hospital. In addition to fully networked PCs, conference room and adjacent bioinformatics work area, the Core is currently equipped with 6 workstations for Net searches, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. This Core will also be responsible for the Center's financial oversight and the supervision of individual grant spending. The Core leader and co-leaders shall monitor scientific progress of sub-projects and scientific Cores to provide scientific guidance and insight to current and emerging clinical challenges, needs, and observations. This Core will provide sub-project investigators with monthly updates of current balances, pending expenditures, and projected estimates of annual expenditures. This Core's personnel will schedule meetings for the Sub-Project and Core Leaders, coordinate the Scientific Advisory Committee agenda and activities, prepare and distribute meeting minutes and reports, and coordinate the annual preparation of progress reports as well as applications. This Core will host and maintain the Center home page / data portal and a new site devoted to this SCR to enhance data sharing and communication between individual sub-projects as well as serve as a centralization site of this Specialized Center for Research's mission and relations to developing institutional activities.